The invention relates to the field of Si lasers, and in particular to a laser structure obtaining efficient light emission at around 1550 nm from the direct band gap of Ge.
An efficient laser source on Si is the most crucial device to achieve optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC) on Si. Although research on this field has been continued for over two decades, no efficient electrically pumped laser has been demonstrated on Si yet. Therefore, it is of great significance to achieve an efficient, electrically pumped light source on Si platform. Further more, it would be ideal if the light source emits at a wavelength around 1550 nm so that the on-chip optical signals are compatible with silicon waveguides, germanium detectors and the broadband gain spectrum of Er-doped dielectrics and, additionally, can be easily interfaced with the existing optical fiber communications infrastructure.